Acting From The Start
by Flashingfawn11
Summary: Romeo is a famous actor, Wendy is a wanna-be actor with extreme talent. Will Wendy achieve her dream with Romeo's help or will he just bring her down? RoWen with slight Nalu
1. Chapter 1

"When Ms. Marvell decides to join the class we may begin the lesson." A brunette teacher stared sternly at a day-dreaming bluenette in the corner of a high school classroom.

Wendy blushed deeply at the comment and faced her teacher before opening her textbook. "Sorry Ms. Evergreen! It won't happen again!"

"It had better not or you will be enjoying Saturday detention this weekend." The brunette continued to lecture the class until the bell rang for lunch.

"You have until Friday to complete the assigned book report, class is dismissed." With that the strict woman started typing on her computer, _probably another death assignment_ , Wendy thought as she gathered her things to leave.

"Hey, Wendy! You should probably stop day-dreaming in class ya know. It keeps getting you into trouble!" A pinkette flounced from her seat at the front of their small humid homeroom.

Just as she finished talking, Wendy tripped and landed face first on the ground with all her belongings spilling everywhere.

"Ugh… now I have to clean this up and we're going to be late!" Wendy whined to Chelia. The bluenette got her stuff together and took her friends hand to shove their way through the crowds gathering the outdoor lunch area.

Making their way through the crowds to their regular seats only to find them already occupied by someone else.

Juliet Straight with all her popular friends had just decided to sit in another spot that day and that other spot just so happened to be her rival, Wendy Marvell. Juliet turned around to see the two juniors staring at them with steam coming out of their ears and angry glares on their faces.

"Oh! Hello there Wendy! Is it okay if we sit here today? Thanks!" And with that the redhead turned back around and started chattering about nonsense with her 'friends'.

"Oh sure, thanks for asking.." Chelia muttered under her breath before turning on her heel to face her best friend.

"Since Little Miss Perfect is sitting here, why don't we go to the roof! Nobody is up there since the seniors don't have to come back to school for the last week and the green team only goes up on Wednesdays."

Wendy was already racing to the stairs with her pink haired friend not far behind. The bluenette pulled her phone out when they reached the top of the stairs and wiggled it at Chelia.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" The two juniors giggled and Wendy started playing a familiar tune from her music playlist. Chelia grabbed her bestie's arm and pulled her to one of the benches in the open area. Wendy started stomping her beat and snapping her fingers to the beat. The pinkette danced around Wendy and helped her with backup vocals now and then.

Don't think about it

 _Just move your body_

 _Listen to the music_

 **Sing, oh, ey, oh**

 _Just move those left feet_

 _Go ahead, get crazy_

 _Anyone can do it_

 **Sing, oh, ey, oh**

 _Show the world you've got that fire_ **(fire)**

 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_

 **Show the room what you can do**

 **Prove to them you got the moves**

 _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing,_ **yeah, yeah**

 _Better when I'm dancing,_ **yeah, yeah**

 _And we can do this together_

 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing,_ **yeah, yeah**

 _When you finally let go_

 **And you slay that solo**

 _'Cause you listen to the music_

 **Sing, oh, ey, oh**

 _'Cause you're confident, babe_

 **And you make your hips sway**

 _We knew that you could do it_

 **Sing, oh, ey, oh**

 _Show the world you've got that fire_ **(fire, baby)**

 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_

 **Show the room what you can do**

 **Prove to them you got the moves**

 _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing,_ **yeah, yeah**

 _Better when I'm dancing,_ **yeah, yeah**

 _And we can do this together_

 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing,_ **yeah, yeah**

 _ **I feel better when I'm dancing**_

 _ **I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh**_

 _Feel better when I'm dancing,_ **yeah, yeah**

 _Better when I'm dancing,_ **yeah, yeah,**

 _Don't you know_

 **We can do this together**

 _Bet you feel better when you're dancing,_ **yeah, yeah**

 _I feel better when I'm dancing_

 **I'm better when I'm dancing, hey**

 _ **Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah**_

The two teens broke down into a fit of laughter when the song ended but their laughter was quickly cut short when the next bell rang, signaling that lunch had ended for the juniors and they had to be in 4th period in five minutes.

"Crap!" Wendy and Chelia said in unison and grabbed their untouched lunches to run down the stairs to their next class.

"Cut!"

A camera stopped rolling and attendants started to move around the scene as a dark purple haired teen walked off the staged area to get some water and watch what he just did.

"Romeo!" The teen looked around until he spotted an older man with blue hair waving and trotting over to him.

"Hey dad! How ya doing?" Romeo questioned.

"That was amazing son! I'm so proud of you!" The man completely ignoring his question.

"Well, I have two more scenes to roll through until we can pack and leave for Florida so will I meet you at the house or are you gonna stick around and drive me through that wolf-pack outside the gates?" Romeo half joked and glanced at the yelling director of his latest movie before walking over to him.

Romeo's dad called over his shoulder before leaving as well, "I'm gonna let your uber take care of that! Bye son."

"Bye dad!" The teen called and didn't look back as he tried to calm his director enough to take the next scene.

Romeo finally finished his two scenes and was driving back to his house, okay more like mansion, with his personal uber, Wakaba, whom he had grown close to over the years nd now called him a second father.

"How was the director today kid?" The man questioned through his cigarette. "Was he as grumpy as ever?"

Romeo laughed at his friend and answered truthfully. "I think he had a hornet's nest in his bed last night because he was all over everybody today."

They rounded a corner just to almost run into a pack of screaming girls. Wakaba stepped on the brake and just barely missed hitting one of them. He rolled down the window and screamed at them to move but none of them did, all chanting for Romeo. This of course attracted more girls to join the growing mob.

"Alright kid, this is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna inch forward little by little until there are just a couple in the way and then I'm gonna press the break really fast so you gotta be in here by then or else I'm leaving ya. Got it? Good." With that, the brunette opened the car door by Romeo and pushed him out before closing the door behind him.

"Wakaba! What are you doi-" The dark haired teen was cut off by screams and covered by girls jumping all over him, literally. He had to give them autographs, pictures, hugs, one girls asked for a kiss and he automatically rejected because he wanted his first kiss to be special.

You would think that a famous boy like him would have had his first kiss but he hadn't and he liked it that way. Until, of course, the day he meets his love. Romeo Conbolt believed in love at first sight. His dad thought he was crazy but Wakaba also believed that so he supported him. This was one of the many reasons why Romeo thought of the smoker as his second dad.

The harassing continued until Wakaba had finally made it to the edge of the crowd and opened the door just enough for a small person like Romeo to get in.

The teen got it so fast nobody knew where he had gone until they saw a black uber car driving away.

Back at his house, finally, Romeo was able to relax and start packing for his vacation to Hollywood, Florida. He was super excited because he rarely ever got out anymore thanks to his acting career but his manager had let him off for the whole summer and he was leaving tomorrow!

The only reason his manager had been nice enough to was to give him time away was so that the director could have time to out the movie together and get it ready for publishing that fall. He had a couple more scenes to perfect but other than that it was done.

Romeo hopped off of his bed and went to his closet to start packing. He only needed essentials like shorts, pants, shirts, vests, and undergarments but his dad on the other hand…

Macao was a person who loved overpacking and usually couldn't fit his bag in normal planes cargo area but since they were taking their private jet he could take anything he wanted and he wasn't letting that go to waste.

Having his bag packed Romeo changed into something more comfortable than his stage area suit and tie. The teen threw on cargo shorts with his classic open sleeveless vest with sneakers and even though it was only a week from summer he put on a scarf just because he could.

"Dad! I'm packed, you wanna go get dinner?" Romeo called down the stairs to his dad's room.

"Yeah! I just gotta get all the bathroom stuff and then we can go!" the blue haired man yelled back.

Ten minutes later Macao had packed everything and set it by the stairs with Romeo's single suitcase.

"Are you sure you're gonna have enough stuff Romeo?" Eyeing his own seven bags next to his son's one bag.

"Don't worry dad. I have everything I need… including a swimsuit and undergarments." Romeo cut his dad off before he could call out a checklist. He was sitting on the couch in their enormous living area waiting for his dad to be done.

"Well, I'm ready so let's go. I wanna go to Hollywood Burger and I already set directions on the car's gps to it so we're going." Romeo called over his shoulder and walked to the garage.

Macao shook his head. "You act just like your mother sometimes…" he followed his son out of the house and had a great dinner before heading back home and going to bed to get ready for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I made an author's note this time because there are a few thing i wanted to say.**

 **First off, I wanted to thank all of you who favorited or followed my story! And the reviews were nice too! I'm so happy people are enjoying my story because even though I'm an amateur writer, you still liked it!**

 **Second off, I wanted to say to anyone who decided to be a meanie online. Please keep the hate to a minimum, not just on my story but on others because it can really destroy a person inside and out. I really don't care about hate about me because I don't care what mean people think about my writing. If i think it's good, it's good enough for me!**

 **Anyway, without further a-do, my new chapter!**

* * *

Wendy had to run to the auditorium after school was released to be able to make it to auditions for her school play of Romeo and Juliet.

Wendy and only agreed to audition for it because Chelia had promised a girls night out the she would pay for so if Wendy missed it, well... no mani pedis or movies for her.

The bluenette burst through the doors and saw that someone was auditioning.

Good, I'm glad I'm not la-

Wendy's thoughts were cut short when she saw who exactly was auditioning.

Juliet Straight, the most obnoxious and popular girl in the whole school. She was auditioning for the part Juliet and so far she was doing a great job. Great, not amazing, just great.

Wendy slowly approached the first row of seats and sat down in one a couple seats away from the theatre director who was watching Juliet with a bored expression.

Juliet was performing the scene where she first met Romeo at the party. And she was getting everything at the right moment in the right places but her problem was that she wasn't 'performing'.

"Cut!" The director, Mr. Capricorn was looking between his paper and the redhead on stage with a confused look. "You may leave, Ms. Juliet. Next!"

"Did I get the part, sir?" Juliet hopped off the stage instead of taking the stairs like a professional should.

"I shall email your parents by 5pm tomorrow if you did. But for now I need the next person to come to the stage!"

Juliet flounced out the doors in the back but not before glaring at Wendy.

Wendy walked on shaky legs up the stairs to center stage and faced Capricorn. She thought she spotted a tuft of bright pink hair in the back rows but ignored it and focused on the task at hand.

"H-hello sir. My name is Wendy Marvell and I would like to try out for Juliet." Wendy stuttered out before getting herself mentally prepared to act in front of people outside her family for once.

"Of course you are darling. Where is the booklet?" Capricorn was still writing on his clipboard and hadn't glanced up.

"U-um I've already memorized all Juliet's lines. May I begin?" Wendy tensed as he looked up at her and the bluenette thought she saw a flash of surprise on his eyes but it was gone the next second she had to wonder if she even saw it.

"Yes, yes, begin." The man watched as the teen took a deep breath and her face changed to a completely one from the anxious, stuttering one before.

"Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow..." Wendy went through two scenes when she heard it.

The sound of clapping.

She stopped where she was and turned to see Capricorn, Chelia, and Meredy standing up clapping for... her.

Wendy blushed a deep scarlet red before walking down the stairs on the side of the stage. "So how did I do sir?" The bluenette held her breath as she anticipated her teachers answer.

"Ms. Marvell, that was one of the most amazing performances I've ever seen! I've never seen nor heard anyone perform with more conviction and passion than you, congratulations!"

"THAT WAS AMAZING WENDY!" Both of her pink headed friends pounced on her and hugged her so hard she couldn't breath and had to tell them to let go. So that was the pink she saw before.

"Ms. Marvell, I would like to offer the part of Juliet to you in our school's production. I am sorry that you never tried out before this year because you are now one of the most talented actresses I know. I look forward to working with you in the future." And with that the goat-looking man walked out of the auditorium leaving the three juniors alone.

"WENDY!" The pinkettes attacked her once more in a flurry of hugs.

"Guys.. c-can't b-breath.." The bluenette choked out. Once the ecstatic teenagers released their friend they dragged her to the bike rack outside their school.

"Your brother said he would let us ride home on bikes and get ice cream if you got the part!" Merudy explained Wendy's puzzled expression but only made her more confused.

"He didn't know I was gonna get the part though? So how did he know to bring my bike?" Wendy questioned her friends.

"We all knew you were gonna get the part Wendy! You just had to believe it too!" Chelia unlocked their bikes and pulled them out of their slots before handing the lock to Merudy to put it in her bag.

"Let's go already!" Wendy smiled at her friends antics and hopped on her own bike. A pale yellow one with a basket, and peddled away before the others could stop her.

"LAST ONE TO GRAY'S IS A FOPDOODLE!" Wendy screamed from ahead of her friends.

When they were in middle school they had had a sleepover and decided to look up old time insulting names for fun. Ever since they had a whole book on unique insults that they used daily to each other as a joke.

The pinkettes gave chase to their blue haired friend who was already a good 30 feet away from them.

"Thanks Gray! See you tomorrow!" Wendy called out the door of the ice cream parlor.

"Say hey to Lucy for me!" Gray called to the bluenette and turned to another customer.

Chelia had gotten a strawberry cone, Merudy had gotten chocolate with sprinkles, and Wendy had gotten Mango in a cup. The three juniors walked and talked for while before stopping at a park to sit down.

"Hey Wendy! Let's perform something together!" Chelia suggested as she dumped her cone in the trash and ran to jump on the edge of the fountain. WENDY rolled her eyes and grabbed Merudy's arm to drag her to the fountain.

"Wendy! You know I can't act, sing, or dance! I'm a swimmer for goodness sakes!" Merudy whined all the way but gave in when Wendy shot her friend a pouty face.

"I have it! Let's sing this song!" Chelia grabbed her phone and put the volume on high before setting in down and facing her friends.

A familiar tune started to play as the pinkettes 'danced' together. It was more like Chelia pulling Merudy every which way she went. Wendy stood on the fountain's edge and started to dance around it, careful to not fall into the water.

The words started and people were starting to stare but none of the girls noticed as they were having too much fun.

 _What you sippin' on that got you talking crazy?  
Lookin' at me sideways, always coming at me_

Wendy looked both ways before smirking at Chelia.

 _Why you, why you acting hard when you just a baby?  
Boy, I keep it real with you, but you trying to play me_

 _Have you lost your mind?  
Open up your eyes  
Huh!_

Wendy did an aerial off of the fountain holding her leg and ended up standing with her hands on her hips.

 _You must have confused me, confused me with_  
 **(Someone else)** _You must have confused me, confused me with_  
 **(Someone else)** _There ain't no excuses, excuses, babe_  
 **(Someone else)** _Your mama raised you better than that, huh!_

The bluenette walked back and forth swaying her hips and making a drinking motion with her right hand.

 _What you sippin' on that got you talking crazy?  
Lookin' at me sideways, always coming at me_

Chelia and Merudy ran over to Wendy and started dancing with her.

 _Why you, why you acting like you never met a lady?  
I don't disrespect you, don't you disrespect me_

Wendy pointed a finger at her pink haired friends and then pointed it at herself.

 _Have you lost your mind?_ **(lost your mind)  
** _Open up your eyes  
Huh!_

 _You must have confused me, confused me with_  
 **(Someone else)** _You must have confused me, confused me with_  
 **(Someone else)** _There ain't no excuses, excuses, babe_  
 **(Someone else)** _Your mama raised you better than that, huh!_

The girls went back and forth dancing and singing unaware of the large crowd starting to surround the area.

 _ **'Cause your mama raised you better than that  
'Cause your mama raised you better than that**_

 _Have you lost your mind?  
Open up your eyes _**(your eyes)**  
 _Huh!_

 _You must have confused me, confused me with_  
 **(Someone else)** _There ain't no excuses, excuses, babe_ **(no excuses, no, no)  
(Someone else)** _Your mama raised you better than that, huh!_ **(how she raise you?)**

 _You must have confused me, confused me with  
Your mama raised you better than, better than that  
There ain't no excuses, excuses, babe  
'Cause your mama raised you better than that, huh! _**(she raised you better than that)**

When the song ended, all three girls were out of breathe and giggling. There laughing was stopped by the sound of applause. The three juniors turned their heads and stared at the large crowd in front of them.

People were clapping for them, the girls realized it a couple seconds later and blushed a deep crimson.

"Wendy! You were amazing!" Merudy bounced off the fountain's edge and hugged her blue haired friend. Chelia came and joined a couple seconds later.

People began to leave when a certain blonde came running up to them.

"Wendy! There you guys are, your mom was really worried about you!" The blonde came to bring the bluenette into a hug.

"Sorry Lucy! We went for a walk and got distracted.." Wendy muttered the last part and turned to her friends. "You guys wanna come home for dinner with me as celebration!"

"Yes! Your mom makes the best food!" Chelia exclaimed excitedly before rushing off to get their bikes and put them in the bed of the waiting red truck that held her older step brother, Natsu.

The girls giggled at their friends antics and followed her to get their bikes. Wendy didn't even notice another crowd gathering where they were just having their little bit of fun.

"Now landing in Hollywood, Florida."

The sound of the intercom in their private jet woke up a sleeping violet haired teen from his comfy chair.

He yawned and looked out the window to see a landscape slightly similar to Hollywood's. From the palm trees everywhere to the haze in the background signaling that the temperature was somewhere in the high 90s.

Even if the two states look similar this way, Romeo Conbolt seemed to find Florida more interesting by deciphering the little things.

He saw people on the beach they landed nearby picking up trash and on the roads no one was honking or yelling. Everyone was wearing a smile and waving at everyone as if they were all friends.

The stairs came down to let them off the jet and they grabbed their luggage before walking through the town towards the center park he had been told about by their jet pilot. He was being given constant weird looks and whispering but he didn't mind as they came to the entrance of the park.

"U-um.. excuse me?" Romeo turned around to find a small girl, about the age of ten looking at him with big eyes rounded with worry.

"Well, hello there miss! How may I help you?" The violet male faced the girl with a sweet smile.

"M-may I p-please have y-your autograph?" The small child handed him a paper which he gladly took and asked him dad for a pen to sign it. He handed the note to the girl and smiled before standing again.

"There you go! Have a nice day!" Romeo had no idea he was being filmed the entire time as he walked behind his father into the park. He had heard that this was a place where multiple singers and actors came when wanting to get some change for their talents.

"Hey, Romeo?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Ya hear that?" Romeo glanced at his dad before straining his ears to hear whatever the heck his dad was hearing. It took a minute over the wind but he finally heard what his dad was talking about.

It sounded like singing and cheering. He started to walk closer to the sound and only had to turn one corner when he came upon an enormous fountain that looked like the center of the park. There was a small crowd of people on the other side saying he found the source of the music.

He walked to the other side of the fountain to be faced with three girls singing and dancing as if no-one was watching. Which he soon realized that was exactly what was happening.

There were two pinkettes and a bluenette dancing and singing. The main singer was a the bluenette and the main dancer was the short haired pinkette (Chelia if anyone is confused) while the longer haired pinkette was just dancing in a walk like manner around her two friends.

The bluenette's voice was angelic if he would call it anything. It was soothing to hear and sounded like it could melt all his worries away with one note. She occasionally danced when she wasn't singing and then making dramatic faces at the big notes like she was some sort of over dramatic actress.

Romeo was loving every second of it, of course until the song ended and they left. But he wasn't able to see who they were because right after they left he heard something along the lines of,

"Look! Is that Romeo Conbolt! IT IS!"

With those words, he took his leave and ran to the hotel he was staying at only a block away.

He was out of breath and panting but they weren't able to chase him up the stairs so he leaned against the door to his shared room with his father and thought.

 _I wonder who she is… I would love to meet her, she's got some talent._

Wendy hopped onto the hard, gray, concrete of her driveway.

"Move it Wendy, other people have to get out as well ya know." Merudy mumbled behind her.

The bluenette slid to the side of the door to let her friends out of her brother's truck.

In front of them stood a large white ranch house that belonged to none other than Wendy's parents.

Grandeeny and Igneel Dragneel both owned a glass company. Igneel was in charge of the fires and melting the materials to make the glass and Grandeeney was in charge of molding it with air to make vases and ornamental items. Both loved their jobs very much but they loved their kids more so on certain days and times the two put other people in charge for that specific date and went to have family time.

Today was one of those days so both parents were waiting outside for their kids and weren't surprised at seeing two extra pinkettes hop out as well.

"Wendy! How was your audition?" Grandeeney called out to her blue haired daughter from the porch. She started stepping down the stairs but Wendy beat her to it and grasped her mom's waist to hug her.

"I got the part! I got Juliet!" Wendy squealed and her dad didn't look surprised but went inside while her mom congratulated her and thanked Natsu for bringing them all home.

They walked inside and went into the kitchen for an appetizer before dinner consisting of spaghetti, garlic bread, and broccoli. There was an envelope on the table as well and Wendy knew immediately that it wasn't supposed to be there since her mother never let any envelopes go on the table, they went straight to a basket by the front door.

The bluenette walked forward to grab it but her father was quicker. Igneel handed it to her and nodded, signaling it was for herself. She neatly, but quickly, ripped open the top and peeked inside finding a card with her picture on it. Pulling it out, she noticed the words, 'Driver's License'.

Wendy dropped the card and slowly turned her head to face her mom and dad with a shocked expression.

"T-that's m-mine?!" She croaked out and quickly stooped down to pick it up and read all of it.

"It sure is sweetie." Igneel told her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm allowed to drive now!" The bluenette squealed loud enough to burst everyone's eardrums within a 5 mile radius.

"Now let's have dinner to celebrate!" Grandeeney spoke while her daughter daydreamed about what type of car she should get.

They rejoicing family had dinner and went to bed soon after the two guests had to leave.

The last thing Wendy thought about that night before she drifted off into dreamland was

 _Today had been the best day of my life.. I wonder what tomorrow will bring…_

Little did she know that the summer ahead of her was going to be full of life she would have thought that today was nothing.


End file.
